dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Sensation Comics Vol 1 8
Supporting Characters: * * ** * Antagonists: * Mr. Googins * Guigi Del Slimo Other Characters: * Beth * Helen Jones * Molly * Gloria Bullfinch Locations: * ** Bullfinch Department Store Items: * Bracelets of Submission * Magic Lasso * Tiara | Writer2_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler2_1 = Sheldon Moldoff | Inker2_1 = Sheldon Moldoff | StoryTitle2 = Black Pirate: "Spanish Armada" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = * Supporting Characters: * * * Black Pirate's crew * Pedro, servant Antagonists: * Governor Lopez Other Characters: * Locations: * 16th Century Vehicles: * , 130 warships | Writer12_1 = Charles Reizenstein | Penciler12_1 = Harold Wilson Sharp | Inker12_1 = Harold Wilson Sharp | StoryTitle12 = Mister Terrific: "The Crooked Carnival" | Synopsis12 = Terry Sloan and Wanda Wilson visit a carnival and discover that the games are rigged. Later that day, after taking Wanda home, Terry changes clothes and returns to the carny as Mr. Terrific. While scoping out the carnival, he witnesses two muggers jumping a guy, and intervenes. After a short beating, the muggers run away, and tell their boss about getting ambushed by six or eight guys in funny uniforms. Meanwhile Terrific discovers that there's gambling going on, and that the “muggers” are on the carny payroll, and also sees them get issued some pistols by their boss. He leaves, then returns, with a white overcoat added to his costume and mask, and takes a seat in the gambling tent. Being expert at card tricks and sleight of hand, Mr. Terrific quickly wins up all the money in the room, then volunteers to show the gang how he did it, then does so, razzing them the whole time. The bad guys chase him but Terrific climbs up to a high-diving platform, faster than they can, and then dives into the tank, and the gangsters don't follow that move. Then he goes back to the shooting gallery and the ring toss games, at which Terry Sloan lost earlier, and easily wins at them, because now he's not holding back. In the process he wins a ton of prizes which he immediately hands out to some random children. The boss and his carnies rally and attack Terrific, but he beats up a few more of them, and they're soon driven out of town. | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * corrupt carnival managers ** and their roustabouts Locations: * | Writer13_1 = Irwin Hasen | Penciler13_1 = Irwin Hasen | Inker13_1 = Irwin Hasen | StoryTitle13 = O'Malley: "Murder at the Movies" | Synopsis13 = | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * O'Malley | Writer14_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler14_1 = Howard Purcell | Inker14_1 = Howard Purcell | StoryTitle14 = Gay Ghost: "Flight of the Vultures" | Synopsis14 = | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * the late Antagonists: * Blackie Stover ** The Vultures | Writer15_1 = Bill Finger | Penciler15_1 = Jon L. Blummer | Inker15_1 = Jon L. Blummer | StoryTitle15 = Little Boy Blue: "Reggie, the Mystery Kid" | Synopsis15 = | Appearing15 = * Supporting Characters: * ** ** * Dan Rogers, D.A. Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Reggie, the Mystery Kid Locations: * | Writer23_1 = Bill Finger | Penciler23_1 = Irwin Hasen | Inker23_1 = Irwin Hasen | StoryTitle23 = Wildcat: "Smokey Joe's Last Fire" | Synopsis23 = | Appearing23 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Other Characters: * Smokey Joe | Notes = * Published by J.R. Publishing Company * Last issue for Hal Sharp art on Mister Terrific, replaced next month by Chuck Winter. * Wonder Woman: Department Store Perfidy is reprinted in . ** Wonder Woman gets head-konked unconscious, for the first time. ** She also has no problem in getting free from ropes tied by men, which had long been depicted as her weakness. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}